In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools play a significant role in our daily activities, and there are often discussions of the desirableness of a paperless society. However, notwithstanding such discussions, there remains a need by users of computers and other information terminals (that is, any of the various conventional devices which have a need to print on demand, such as personal computers, notebook computers, workstations, other types of computers, kiosks, PDAs, other information appliances, etc.) for printing functionality. Therefore, devices having printing or plotting functionality, such as printers, copiers, multi-function devices, etc., continue to play a significant role at home, at work and even elsewhere.
As multi-functional printers (MFP) become a more integral part of the working environment, their demand has soared. Suppliers are producing a variety of MFPs with various features in order to meet this new need. New product models may be designed to enhance the rate at which printing is performed, while others are designed to give the highest quality in scanning images. Due to this proliferation of different services, users who purchase these MFPs are often at a loss as to which model is the best suited. Further, once a model is purchased, the user cannot readily add additional features to the purchased model which forces the user to purchase a new MFP.
There remains a need for an improved approach that allows users to readily access features that can be provided by an MFP, in a more convenient manner to users.